


Romancing A Device

by mandysimo13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Romance, Sappy, Tumblr Prompt, newton is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: Anathema confesses that she's never had any of the cliché romance moments that one sees in movies. Newton decides to fix that.





	Romancing A Device

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a tumblr prompt that I absolutely could have made crack-y but chose to go sappy instead. The prompts were: "Did...did you buy me lingerie?" and "Is...is that my bra?"
> 
> Enjoy!

Anathema stood in the doorway of the bedroom blinking, unsure of what exactly it was she was looking at. 

What she saw was Newton, standing in front of the full length antique mirror, shirtless and holding one of her lacier bras to his chest with fresh laundry half folded on the bed. It’s clear he had done the laundry while she had been out and was in the midst of folding and putting it away when he got distracted by her bra. 

She crooked her eyebrow in amusement and leaned against the mantel, a smirk on her lips. “Is that my bra?”

Newton straightened immediately, spinning around to face her, bra pressed tight to his chest. Shock and embarrassment colored his face and Anathema giggled. 

“I…uhm…” Newton looked down at the bra in his hands and then quickly threw it back in the laundry basket before primly covering his nipples with his hand. “It’s not what you think?” His expression hoped it looked confident and careless. 

It did not. 

Anathema pushed off the mantel and walked towards him. “And? What is it I think?”

Newton swallowed. “Th-that your still very new, still very weird, boyfriend likes to wear ladies underthings?”

Anathema gently brushed Newton’s hands off his chest, no need for him to hide himself away. They’d already been naked together several times already. Even if his shyness made her smile. “The thought had crossed my mind. But it’s…not that?”

Newton jerkily shook his head. “It is not.”

“Care to tell me what it is?”

He shook his head again. “N-not at the moment.” 

Not wanting to make him more uncomfortable than he already was, Anathema just shrugged and moved to take over folding the laundry. “Alright, then. You just let me know if you’d like to talk about it.” She reached over to grab Newton’s discarded shirt and he put it on swiftly before helping with the laundry. 

Two weeks later, Anathema came home from herb and mushroom foraging to a dim house covered in candles, fairy lights, and rose pedals. Jazz music played gently from somewhere in the house, setting a very particular mood. One she was most unaccustomed to. Setting her foraging basket aside, she called out, “Newt?”

“In here, Anathema,” he replied from the kitchen. 

She made her way slowly to the kitchen, checking the candles to be sure they came from the “not for magic” cabinet. She had been very specific about which candles were for everyday use and which ones were for magic. She smiled proudly, seeing that he had paid attention. 

When she came into the kitchen she saw the whole kitchen decked out similarly to the parlour and living room. The table was laid out with a nice table cloth, candles of various heights, and dinner laid out on the table. She had to confess, she had no idea what this was all about.

“Newton,” she said, still in awe. “What is all this?”

“Well…uhm…you see,” he scratched the back of his head, his body clearly screaming his nerves. “Remember when you told me how you had never, you know, done the “romance thing”. Flowers, dinner, chocolates, the whole thing.”

“Yeah, I remember.” 

“Well, I just,” he licked his lips, gathering his thoughts. “I just thought that you deserved the romance thing. And I couldn’t decide which to do first so I kind of…did them all.” 

“Oh, Newt,” Anathema sighed happily. 

“I have dinner here,” he gestured to the table. “Your favorite, scallop risotto. There’s wine here, too. I asked the lady at the shop what to pair with scallops and she assured me it was good. And I have some gifts for you here,” he gestured to the counter where two wrapped boxes and a bouquet of flowers sat. He startled and whispered, “oh bugger,” before rushing over to pick up the bouquet. 

He smiled shyly over them, and said, “sorry. I meant to give these to you first.” 

White and peach gladiolus, for sincerity. Lavender rose, love at first sight. Purple heather, beauty and admiration. A bouquet full of emotion and meaning. She breathed deeply of their perfume and looked up, eyes shining with mirth. “You listened when I went on about floriography.” 

Newton shrugged. “A little. I couldn’t remember all of it. I had to have the florist google what it was I wanted to say.” He reached out and fingered the petal of a rose, “but I did remember a lot about the roses. Roses were easy to remember.” 

Anathema was at a loss or words. Her mouth dropped open, hoping words would follow to adequately express her surprise, amusement, and joy but nothing came. Helpfully, Newton helped her sit and took the bouquet to put in water. He poured the wine, carefully, and then sat. “Shall we eat?”

Anathema cleared her throat and smiled, “yes. Yes we should. Thank you, Newt.” 

Together they ate and chatted about their day and all manner of things. When they were finished, Newton cleared the table and went to procure the first little gift box. Anathema opened it to reveal a dozen handcrafted truffles. 

“Ooh, how lovely!” 

“I didn’t know what you would like so I got a bunch of different ones.” He gestured for her to wait a moment before getting up to collect a new bottle of wine. “This one is a port, supposedly good for chocolate.” He gestured to the parlour, “I thought we might retire to the parlour for dessert?” 

Anathema smiled, “I’d like that.” 

“I’ll be just behind you, let me take care of the candles in here.” He poured her a glass of port and said, “go make yourself comfortable. Won’t be but a minute.” 

Kitchen taken care of, dinner digesting well, Anathema made herself at home on the couch. The gentle, flickering light of the candles combined with the slow, sultry jazz made her relax more than she’d let herself relax since she was a small child. 

Newton did that to her often. 

He was sweet, shy but brave, insecure but determined. He was doting and funny and thoughtful and Anathema was happy. She had briefly entertained the possibility of ending things with Newton after the Apocalypse-that-Wasn’t. Agnes had never said they would do it more than once. And she had always lived by what Agnes had said she would do. 

But then Newton had planted the idea that she could live her own life. That she could be more than a descendent, living at the whim of a long dead witch, and she decided to try something new for once. Something without parameters or clues or anything else written down for her. 

And she was grateful that she did. 

Newton joined her after a couple minutes and they sat on the couch sharing sips of wine, bites of chocolate, and little kisses. Far from suave, the two giggled when they dropped a piece of chocolate or their fingertip tickled when they tried licking each other’s fingers clean. It was intimate but comfortable. Unserious yet romantic. 

Chocolates gone, wine bottle halfway empty, both were sated and cuddled close together as the radio continued on with its sultry tunes. Anathema was starting to drift off when Newton cleared his throat. 

“Anathema,” he asked, nerves beginning to creep up again. 

“Yes, Newt?” 

“There’s one more gift I have for you. It’s…well…it was a silly suggestion and I don’t know if you’ll like it, but I’d like to give it to you anyway.” 

Anathema sat up and gave him a warm smile. “I promise not to laugh.” 

Newton grinned, “you can laugh if you want to. I’ll go get it. Wait here.” He kissed her before rising and going back to the kitchen for her final gift. When he returned he simply handed it over and took his seat, refilling his glass of wine. 

She undid the wrapping paper and uncovered a long, thin garment box. Curious, she opened the lid and gasped at what she saw. 

“Did you buy me lingerie?” 

“Told you it was silly.” He took a sip of wine and leaned back into the couch. “You know, I’ve never done that before and it is massively difficult buying those types of things for someone else. I didn’t know what you would like, what you would hate. If you would even wear it. Which you don’t have to,” Newton promised quickly. “But, I did want to give you everything that you had missed out on while being a descendent. So.” He sighed deeply and popped his lips. “Lingerie.” 

Anathema giggled. “Is that why you were mucking about with my bra?” 

“Wasn’t mucking,” Newton defended. 

“You wanted to see what my stuff felt like so you could pick something that felt similar. Something comfortable.”

“And non-threatening.” He was quick to point out. “Was very adamant about that when I went looking for something for you. You would not believe the type of stuff you can find on the internet. Might be scarred for life!” 

They both laughed at that, leaning on each other for support. Newton kissed her forehead and said, “seriously, you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to.” 

Anathema looked down at the white lace and satin, running the fabric between her fingers. It felt cool and soft. She herself felt warm and soft. Newton had done so much to give her a romantic evening like no other. Her smile grew and she said, “I would love to wear it.” She leaned over and kissed his lips gently. 

“If you take care of the candles and wine, I will put this on while you do.”

“Y-yeah. Yes. That would be brilliant.” 

She kissed him once more and said, “meet you in the bedroom when you’re done.” Then, without further ado, she took the box and made her way to the bedroom. 

Once inside with the door closed, Anathema set the box on the bed and began to undress. Excitement thrummed through her, she had never thought to buy herself anything like this. She certainly hadn’t planned on wearing anything like this, either. But she could do this for Newton. He deserved a little effort, a little treat, after surprising her with such a lovely evening. 

She pulled the babydoll teddy out of its box and slipped it on over her head. The cool satin hugged close over her skin and made her shiver. Next, she drew the little silk thong out and pulled it up over her thighs. Less comfortable than the teddy but she knew she wouldn’t be wearing it for long. She smoothed her hands over the satin and looked at herself in the mirror. 

She had to admit, she looked good. 

Just then, a gentle knock came from the door. “Anathema? Are you ready? Can I come in?” 

“Come in, Newt,” she said, turning around so they could face each other. 

Newton stopped dead in his tracks, hand still clinging to the door handle and mouth agape. “Wow,” he said softly. 

Anathema held her arms out and did a slow spin. “How does it look?” 

“You look,” he said, taking a step into the room, “you look…so much better than the mannequin at the store.” 

Anathema giggled and said, “I should hope so.” 

She reached up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips. “Shut the door,” she said. Newton blindly kicked out behind himself, foot connecting with the door and shutting it promptly. Still staring and taking in the view before him, Newton’s hands came up to hover over without touching. “May I?” 

Anathema took his hands and pressed them to her hips. “You may.” 

Newton’s hands slid over the sleek material, bringing her skin to life. She shivered and steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders. He bent down to kiss her bare shoulder softly, reverently. 

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered in her ear. 

The ghost of his breath tingled against her skin and she bit her lip against it. She said, truthfully, “I feel beautiful.” 

She reached up to cup his face and kiss him thoroughly. His mouth opened for her as she directed their kiss. He held her firmly against him, hands roving over her back and arse, pulling her tight against him. She made a “mmph” sound of delight and pulled her mouth away, gasping for air. She looked up at him and asked, “bed?” 

“Yes,” he said, cupping her arse and lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around him to hold herself up while he took the few steps needed to lay her out over the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Newton undressed, their eyes watching each other. 

He joined her on the bed, hands back on her waist. They slid up over her belly to cup her breasts through the material there. His gentle but firm touches had her arching into him, seeking more and more contact. He leaned down and kissed a trail from collar bone to shoulder, from shoulder to neck, from neck to jaw, finally ending at her lips. 

He might have been a nervous lover at first but after having a go at it a few times Anathema learned that Newton was a giving and devoted lover. Her pleasure was his pleasure. He had said once before, lying in bed in their post-coital sweat, that he was “just happy to be here”. 

His hands continued to massage her breasts, thumbs skimming over her peaked nipples, while he slowly began to rut against her leg. Their kiss was hot, wet, deep, and a promise of what was to come. She loved knowing that, now that the apocalypse was not coming, there was no need to rush. They could take their time and savor. Even if their bodies urged them to move faster she relished the chance to indulge. 

She let her own hands roam over Newton’s bare back, nails lightly dragging over the skin to make it prickle with sensation. He sucked in a breath and his hips gave a jerky thrust. “Anathema,” he gasped against her lips. He pulled back, eyes searching hers. “I want to make you feel good,” he said. 

“You are,” she assured. 

He smiled, “make you feel better then.” 

She leaned back, a mock challenge in her voice. “Oh? And just how are you going to do that? Hmm?”

“Like this,” he said, slightly smug, diving back down to kiss at her neck. He place hot, sucking kisses to her neck and then to her clavicle as he traveled down her body. He kissed the satin over her breasts and her belly until he reached her pelvis. He settled himself with his torso pressed to the mattress as he parted her legs. 

The cool air hit her immediately, betraying how wet she really was. The small scrap of fabric that covered absolutely nothing was soaked with her juices and she bit her lip against a whine. Newton kissed her thighs, taking his time and making her wait. When she finally bucked her hips in an attempt to place his face where she wanted it, he finally relented and tended to her throbbing need. 

His hands slid up the backs of her thighs until they met the thin strap of her thong. He pulled it down and off, tossing it away to be forgotten. He returned his attention to Anathema, encouraging her to throw her legs over his shoulders. 

“Newt,” she keened, pleading. 

The first touch of his tongue was light and teasing, trailing up her slit. She sighed as his tongue slid up and down, parting her lips with the tip of his tongue. His tongue flicked her clit and caused her to buck up into his face. He groaned at that and sucked the little nub between his lips. She cried out at that, one hand flying down to lay in his hair and the other went to gripping the pillow beneath her head. 

His tongue flicked and lapped and delved, licking up her juices only to have her become wetter and wetter as he worked. She could feel her climax rising, pooling deep within her until it burst and she was shaking and moaning with release. Newton worked her through it, gentling her with kisses to her mound and thighs as she came down. 

“How was that,” he asked, lips glistening in the moonlight. 

“Perfect, just perfect,” she panted. She pulled him up to kiss him, wrapping her legs around his hips. “More,” she demanded. They moved against each other, thrusting and wanting more friction until she just couldn’t take one more second of being unfilled. She flung a hand out to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. 

Finally sheathed, he returned to lay atop her, kissing her deeply as her legs wrapped around him once more. With one hand, he guided his cock to slip into her slick slit and they both groaned when he breached her. Clinging to each other, Newton slid in to the hilt before pulling back and setting up a slow rhythm that teased and excited them both. 

But after a few minutes, slow was no longer an option. Need drove him and he began to pick up speed. He thrust into her, face buried in her neck as they moaned out in pleasure. “Anathema,” he keened into her neck, “m’close,” he warned. 

“Yes,” she cooed, encouraging him to keep going. “Don’t stop, keep going,” she said, nails digging into his back and shoulders and she moved her hips to meet his. She wanted release, she wanted to come again, she wanted Newton to feel good, too. 

“Oh god,” he panted, “I’m there, fuck, _ahh!” _His hips stuttered and jerked as he emptied himself into the condom. Anathema was on the edge, so close, and she couldn’t stop herself. She wriggled a hand between them and began to rub her own clit. It didn’t take much before she, too, was coming again with a cry. 

Newton moved slowly, pulling out and slipping off the condom to drop in the wastebasket next to the bed before flopping down next to Anathema as they came down. His arm flung itself over her belly protectively, curling to pull her close against him, as if he couldn’t bear to be apart from her. 

Eventually, their heads turned to each other and they shared a long, deep kiss before letting their foreheads rest against each other. Feeling gloriously happy and appreciated and cherished and _loved_, Anathema said, “thank you, Newt. For tonight. No one’s ever done that for me.” 

“You deserve it,” Newton insisted. “You deserve to be wooed, to be courted.” 

Anathema giggled. “Nonetheless, thank you. This was a wonderful idea and brilliantly executed. You should be proud of yourself.” 

Newton looked at her, eyes wide and full of wonder. “How did I ever get so lucky?” He kissed her cheek, “my life was one unfortunate event after another, one unlucky moment stacked atop another. Then I met you. You make me feel like I can do anything, Anathema.” He sighed again, nuzzling his nose to hers. “How did I get so lucky?” 

“I am the one who is lucky. Agnes might have predicted you but she could never have **_predicted_ **you. You make me happy, Newton. I just want to do the same for you.” 

Her heart swelled with fondness and she kissed him once more, thanking Agnes once again for her nutty book of prophecies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
